haremonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dungeon Board
The dungeon board, Dungeons are exiting places full of treasures, monsters, and most importantly, an abundance of lewd mishaps just waiting to happen! — Professor Laurel Mechanic Turns One by one, your Haremon will take turns uncovering new tiles and moving around the board. You won't know what a particular tile has in store for you until you flip it, but there are a few different type of tiles that you should be award of. A couple more things: entering a non-Yellow tile that has already been activated will not end your turn. You can also choose to skip a girl's turn by Pressing "X"; this will not consume any food. Board Tiles Board Tiles contain a different type with 4 color by "Blue" (Safe Tiles), "Green" (Chance Tiles), "Yellow" (Quest Tiles) & "Pink" (Scout Tiles). Foods Your current food count is displayed at the top-right corner of the screen. This counter decrease by one at the beginning of each turn. If it reaches zero, you will be forced to return to "Dickenside", hungry and exhausted! Fortunately, you can recover food by landing on Forage tiles (Safe tiles), cooking meals at "Camp", or using "Rations" purchased from the General Store. Monster Once every girl in your party has taken a turn, all monsters on the board will take theirs move. If a monster move to tile occupied by one of your Haremon (or vice-versa), a battle will begin! Monsters will begin to respawn once you have defeated all monsters in Dungeon Board. You can prevent respawning (or simply force all monsters on the board to disappear) by using items like "Repellant" and "Suppressant". Board Tiles Safe tiles Color of Safe tiles are "Blue". These tiles may initiate events where you will gain food, find items, or even get a chance to play a game with your Haremon. Chance tiles Color of Chance tiles are "Green". On these tiles, you will trigger one of dozens of different random events. If you are lucky, you might even find a treasure chest! Which events and treasure you will find depends on the current dungeon and weekday. Quest tiles Color of Quest tiles are "Yellow". These tiles will advance the current story quest, but only when all of your party members are standing on the same Quest tile! Also keep in mind that Quest tiles become Exit tiles if there is no active quest in the current dungeon. An Exit tile will simply return you to "Dickenside", which I'm sure will make your companions very happy. Note: Even you are out of food to take turns. You will be forced to return to "Dickenside" and your companions will become sad. Scout tiles Color of Scout tiles are "Pink". When you send a Haremon out Exploring from the Ranch, she will set up camp in one of these tiles. Activate a Scout tiles, and that Haremon will give you a special bonus to help you through the dungeon! Note: Even you have 10 Haremon who is going for Exploring from the Ranch. Only 2 of them will show in Dungeon Board. Special Bonus have a different thing but you can see through Haremon's "Scout Ability" in Haremon App on "ePhone". Category:Game Mechanic